chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Immigration Referendum, 2018
In Chawosauria, the Immigration Referendum of 2018 will be held on December 31, 2018, for Chawosaurians to decide rather or not Chawosauria will start allowing immigration to thrive in Chawosauria. The question is rather or not should Chawosauria allow Immigration. The Immigration Equality, Border Security, and Multiple Citizenship Act of 2018 is widely polled unpopular, polling always at 60% unpopular. Supporters of this act argue that this will improve Chawosauria's image in the Posthuman world, opponents of this act argue that this will allow domestic terrorists to enter Chawosauria and increase the crime rate in Chawosauria. Chawosaurians believe that immigration, legal or illegal, is a threat to Chawosauria's racial identity, Chawosauria tends to oppose racial equality and Chawosaurians would likely vote against this act to "perverse their ethnic identity" as a nation. It failed to pass with the 51% of the vote required and voter turnout was low, 3% of people voted in this referenda. Background Chawosauria opposes all foreigners, immigrants (legal and illegal), migrants, refugees, etc, because they are considered to the eyes of Chawosaurian Society, a threat to Chawosauria's racial and ethnic identity, and that racial segregation is the best way to perverse Chawosauria's ethnic background. Chawosauria has a history of intolerance towards foreigners since the Viking Age, in the era of Colonialism, Chawosauria saw European Culture as a threat to their ethnic and pagan culture, and eventhough Chawosauria was any way westernized, Christianization was still unacceptable for Chawosauria, because of this rejection toward Christianization, British-aligned Christian groups invaded Chawosauria in the First Brutal War, and they successfully defeated Chawosauria and spent most of the 20th century attempting to Christianize Chawosauria, the result was intense societal resistance, the Communist Party waves in the elections of 1945 to 1975, and the abolition of Chawosauria's Christian theocracy nationwide. Campaign The debate on the Immigration topic is not the debate in the United States, in Chawosauria, the immigration debate is not a debate about illegal immigration, it's about all immigration in general, the question is that should Chawosauria encourage immigration or not. The clear result of Chawosauria encouraging immigration is that Chawosauria will be a multi-ethnic and multi-cultural nation, but unfortunately, racism is widespread in Chawosauria, one of the reasons why Chawosauria discourages immigration is because of race and ethnicity. Another concern Chawosaurians have about Immigration is people who are Jewish, Antisemitism is heavily widespread in Chawosauria. Polls show that 95% of Chawosaurians don't want either legal immigration nor illegal immigration because of race and ethnicity. Intermarriage with a foreigner is also a taboo in Chawosauria and is also illegal in Chawosauria, the penalty is death, ironically, Chawosauria's higher class aristocrats often intermarry with other aristocrats from other nations, one of the reasons why Chawosaurians don't like aristocratic families and other rich people. Referendum Results This referendum failed to pass because the vast majority of voters voted against this referendum because of Anti-Immigration sentiment motivated by racism, and the voter turnout was extremely and unexpectedly low, 3% of the whole Chawosaurian population voted. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Immigration in Chawosauria